


Some Day Your Heart Will Be Fearless

by avatardy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: ...-ish?, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, OFBB 2015, Olicity Fic Big Bang, RIVAL CEO AU, Season 1, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, more characters and additional tags will be added while the story progresses, not sure of the exact timeline but this is an AU so the timeline's screwed up a bit anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatardy/pseuds/avatardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where soulmates are a common and wonderful thing, startup technology company’s CEO Felicity Smoak is determined to not follow the rules of finding your ‘other half’ and is instead focusing on making her company well known in the tech field. </p>
<p>Meanwhile Oliver Queen is struggling with the responsibility of being the newly minted CEO of Queen Consolidated and also trying to be the hero that Starling City deserves. And there’s also the fact that his soulmate is somewhere out there but it’s better to keep her out of his life. When the two rivalries clash over trying to win a major tech contract, neither expected the outcome of the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Day Your Heart Will Be Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful art for this fic was made by [swankkat](http://swankkat.tumblr.com/post/136463545609/for-the-olicityficbang-i-was-paired-with) (who I thank for being patient with me and my terrible communication/scheduling skills).
> 
> This whole thing wouldn’t be happening without the people behind [@olicityficbang](http://olicityficbang.tumblr.com/) (the awesome admins: @djchika and @so-caffeinated). 
> 
> Also thank you to [@punchdrunkdoc](http://www.punchdrunkdoc.tumblr.com/) for cheerleading.
> 
> (This fic was supposed to be told in three chapters but since this chapter worked better as a shorter prologue-ish chapter, I ended up parting the fic in four chapters instead. I'm not sure of exact updating dates for the other three chapters since I'm starting in a new job on Monday but I'll update them here asap.)

                                                       

 

“Miss Smoak! Miss Smoak, please slow down! How on earth can you walk so fast in heels that high?” Gerry, Felicity Smoak’s Executive Assistant huffed, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Years of painful practice and a mother who is a cocktail waitress in Las Vegas.” Felicity’s voice sounded amused when she stopped and turned on her heels to face Gerry.

 

“Oh. Okay. Well, I just tried to get a hold of you because…”

 

“Because _what_ , Gerry?” Felicity tapped her shoe on the shiny floor tile impatiently.

 

“I got a call from mister Queen’s Executive Assistant,” Gerry squeaked and avoided her inquisitive gaze.

 

“Repeat that, please?”

 

Gerry breathed in and out slowly before repeating the sentence: “I got a call from mister Queen’s Executive Assistant.”

 

The change in Felicity’s eyes was noticeable: the clear blue eyes that had looked at Gerry with a hint of gentle and exasperated amusement just moments ago, turned into something darker and icy.

 

“And what did she have to say?” She bit out.

 

Gerry lifted his hands in a gesture of peace. “Please do not kill the messenger? She just wanted to let me know that I should prepare for another meeting.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I think that it’s about that government tech deal we are working on. Apparently… apparently Queen Consolidated is also trying to snatch it.” Gerry wrung his hands nervously, taking half a step backward, expecting his employer’s verbal explosion.

 

“ _What_? That no good of a rich pretender! How _dare_ he! He knows that the deal is important for this company. Queen’s company would do fine without it, they are already well known on the tech field as it is.” Felicity gave up the last pretence of being calm and collected and paced a small circle.

 

“Smoak Security can’t lose this war, we need the government contract no matter what. It’s exactly the boost we need to get more contracts. I don’t even understand why Oliver Queen would want to stick his pretty little nose into something like this when he very well must know that this contract is Smoak Security’s specialty. Yes, Queen Consolidated does well on the tech field but what the government wants and what it needs is what we can offer as our specialty: cybersecurity against world’s finest blackhat hackers and others who would want to steal and possibly expose government secrets.” Felicity ranted, rubbing her temples. She really couldn’t afford to get a headache at the moment when she had enough on her plate to deal with.

 

“So I am to expect an unwanted visit from one Oliver Queen today or tomorrow?” She asked Gerry.

 

“From what his Exec. Assistant said to me, I gathered that mister Queen would like to discuss about the contract as soon as possible, today, if it is possible and fits your schedule.” Gerry rattled.

 

“Well then. Go and call Queen’s Exec. Assistant and tell them that her boss can come and visit after three in the afternoon. I should be done with my last meeting by then and if I’m not then he can wait a few extra minutes. Anything else?”

 

“I’ll do that right away, miss Smoak. And that was all.”

 

“Good. If anything urgent comes up, inform me but if not, I do _not_ want to be disturbed.” Felicity stated before turning to walk into her office.

 

Smoak Security might not have been located on as nice area of the city and in as nice building as Queen Consolidated but Felicity was proud of what she had achieved on her own: the building was located in the Glades, the most  dangerous area of the city where crime rates were high and the rents were low. Affording paying the rent was just a plus in Felicity’s book but she had wanted to keep her company in the Glades even after getting on more stable ground because the company had hired many unemployed people who lived in the Glades. And while the view might not have been something as beautiful as Starling City Bay, it didn’t really bother Felicity, it just was efficient for making her focus on work instead of staring off into nothing and wasting precious minutes.

 

When she sat down , she felt how her dress’ had slipped off her shoulder a bit. Out of habit she automatically fixed it on it’s place. Even if no one was around - save for her Exec. Assistant who was already focused on answering incoming calls - she wanted to cover her shoulder as fast as possible. She didn’t want anyone to see her soulmark. The arrow on her left shoulder blade had been there as long as she could remember; her mother always told her that it had been there since her birth. It was kind of beautiful soulmark, she had to admit that: an arrow otherwise ordinary looking but what made it different was the shaft that consisted of binary code.

 

The thing is, soulmates were a common thing that just existed and people were okay with it. But Felicity couldn’t care less about being the other half of a soulpair. She had seen first hand what could happen, even if you had a soulmate. She had seen how her mother had been after Felicity’s father had pretty much vanished from their lives. Felicity didn’t want to depend on anyone, she didn’t want to go through the pain of someone so important as a soulmate leaving her. So she chose to be alone, make her own path in the world and become the person she wanted to be without having to think of what another person would think of her choices.

 

And here she was, a CEO of a successful tech company at the age of 23, on her way to Forbes’ 500 richest people list and having the time of her life. She had graduated top of her class from MIT, had two master’s degrees, one in Cyber Security and the other in Computer Sciences, and she had actually mended her relationship with her mother. Being a CEO meant not having a lot of time for herself but Felicity still tried to take some time every week to meet up with a few of her closest friends that she had met after arriving to Starling City and starting up Smoak Security.

 

The last thing she needed at the moment? Oliver freaking Queen trying to snatch the contract she had been gunning for ages right out of her hands.

 

* * *

 

The last thing that Oliver Queen had ever thought of becoming? The CEO of his family’s company who also moonlighted as a vigilante that took down some of Starling City’s worst one percenters and other criminals that tried to corrupt the city.

 

Before going on a fatal boad trip with his father and his girlfriend’s sister (who he happened to cheat on his girlfriend with) Oliver had been an irresponsible playboy who really didn’t give a shit of being a responsible adult. An adult who went to college and actually graduated with a degree and then went on to work in the corporate world until they got old, had a bald head and had divorced twice and been married three times because they didn’t have enough time for their significant others.

 

His father hadn’t said much of his son’s wayward behaviour but Oliver’s mother had been worried of her son’s disregard of his duties and had tried to hint at stop acting like a spoiled brat and finding his significant other sooner rather than later. Moira Queen wanted her son to be happy more than anything but she also had to make sure that her son would take care of the legacy she and Robert would leave behind.

 

The five years after getting shipwrecked and being away from his home made Oliver think about life from a different perspective. When his mother suggested that he would take over as the CEO of Queen Consolidated, Oliver took over the CEO’s mantle from Moira even though he wasn’t 100 percent sure if it was absolutely the right thing to do. He wanted to honour his father’s legacy by taking his place in the company. The place that his parents had hoped for him to take before he had gone on that doomed trip five years earlier.

 

While the five years away had Oliver thinking about Queen Consolidated in a different light, those years away also made Oliver think about his soulmate more than he had thought when he had been a careless, partying son of billionaires. When he had been starving in a cave on a not-so-empty island, Oliver had wondered what the person would look like. Would that other person be ambitious and career driven or would they be a free spirit that wanted to travel every corner of the world. And if the miracle happened that Oliver would even meet his soulmate one day, would they accept him as their soulmate? The man who once was a negligent boy, but afterwards turned out as damaged and world-weary.

 

But not matter how much he craved for someone to share his life with, the truth was that he could never have that. As long as he was trying to save his city from destruction, he could not endanger someone that he loved. It just was better for his soulmate to not be a part of his life.

 

Instinctively he raised his left hand to gently rub his right shoulder blade where the soulmark was. The first time he had realized that he had a soulmark was when he was about five years old. He had ran into his room to change his T-shirt and while taking off his stained shirt, the Queen family’s housekeeper, Raisa, who had been wiping dust off the bookshelf, had gasped.  She had told Oliver to go and take a look at his right shoulder blade from the mirror while she went to search for Moira and Robert. At the time he hadn’t liked his soulmark, instead he had thought that it was odd. Since getting shipwrecked though he had begun to appreciate the uniqueness of his mark, the way that the binary code of the arrow’s shaft could only be noticed when inspected closer to the mark.

 

“Mister Queen?” The voice of his Executive Assistant awoke Oliver from his musing.

 

“Yes, Martha?” He tilted his head slightly and looked at his Exec. Assistant expectantly.

 

“I just got off the phone with Gerry Conway, Felicity Smoak’s Executive Assistant. Miss Smoak is able to see you at three o’clock this afternoon to discuss about the contract that Smoak Security is trying to get.”

 

“Please call a driver for 2:45 p.m. Not earlier nor later. I won’t be staying at Smoak Security no longer than what is needed to deal with the situation. And Martha?”

 

“Yes, mister Queen?”

 

“Clear those last two video conferences I have scheduled for today. I am sure that this meeting with Felicity Smoak will take away all my will to deal with the international offices tonight.”

 

Martha simply nodded and left Oliver alone in his office.

 

Oliver rubbed his temples and began to come up with a plan for his upcoming battle with one extraordinary genius called Felicity Smoak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment/leave kudos/etc. It means a world to me. You can find me also on [tumblr](http://www.avatardy.tumblr.com/) and [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7237210/) .


End file.
